Rebirth of the UNSC
by ultimate Deathsaurer 2
Summary: Reach has Fallen and the Pillar of Autumn has set a course to earth but not the earth they remember. Adopted from Original Owner: Samsara Sage
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER

I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING THAT HAS TO DO WITH STARGATE SG-1 OR HALO. THEY BELONG TO THEIR RESPECTIVE OWNER'S AND ARE COPYRIGHT PROTECTED. I DOT NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTER'S THEY BELONG TO THEIR RESPECTIVE OWNER'S EXCEPT FOR ANY ORIGINAL CHARACTER'S THAT I MAKE FOR A STORY.

Inspired by: Lord Hierarch's story called "Consequences of War"

Chapter 1

A covenant fleet was above a planet that was being glassed and that planet was reach. Among all the chaos a single ship, a Halcyon-class cruiser also known as the Pillar of Autumn commanded by Captain Jacob Keyes was reaching orbit and was preparing to go to slipspace.

(1600 Hours/ September 19, 2552/ UNSC Cruiser Pillar of Autumn/location Reach)

"Cortana when can we jump to slipspace"Keyes said

"Captain we can achieve Slipspace in 10 seconds when we clear the field of debris"Cortana said as her blue female avatar came up on the holotank.

Cortana said. "As soon as we clear the field of debris enter slipspace on a random vector according to the cole protocol" keyes said

The covenant fleet above the planet noticed the ship making a escape vector so they coordinated there plasma weapons on the fleeing ship.

"captain we have cleared the field the covenant are targeting us" Cortana said

"Make the Jump" keyes said.

A blue slipspace portal opens up and as soon as the ship entered a plasma torpedoe struck it, it turned red.

"Captain the slipspace has become unstable" Cortana Said with smoke and sparks flying in the background.

"Drop us out of slipspace we should be out of covenant range by now" keyes said

"Aye sir" Cortana said.

In the middle of space The Pillar of Autumn punched it's way out of slipspace and the sensor's came to life

(1629 Hours/ September 19, 2552/UNSC Cruiser Pillar of Autumn/location unknown)

"Sir we have detected a fleet of ship's, Designated Three capital ships with fighters and escorts of unknown configuration they are charging weapons and bringing shields online" Cortana said.

"Bring the Mac Gun online and prepare firing solutions on the capital ship's and prepare point defence guns for designated fighter craft" keyes said

The ship starting shaking from plasma bolts impacting on the ship's titanium-A hull "Report cortana" keyes said

"Low yield plasma weapon, damage low definitely inferior to covenant plasma weapons but in makes up for it with the rate of fire. The ships themselves are inferior to that of a covenant battle cruiser because of the way it's constructed the super structure has so many flaws because of the pyramid shape that it's not utilized to it's fullest potential. It's armor plating is practically useless the only real defense it has is the shield it's equiped with" cortana said

Keyes just raised a eyebrow at that " So your telling me those are just built to look good and have glass jaws"

"Basically yes sir" cortana said said ratherly bluntly.

"Cortana angle the shot and fire at the 1st and 2nd designated target's while preparing a missile salvo on the 3rd we'll take them all out at once" Keyes said he wanted to see how the alien shields compare to covenant shields.

The bow of the Pillar of autumn angled to set up a shot while it's point defenses were destroying incoming fighter craft. The Mac Gun fired and struck the 1st ha'tak completely bypassing the shield and impacting through the other side and going through the super structure of the 2nd ha'tak damaging the power generator making it go critical and self destructing it. When the 2nd ha'tak detonated it's destruction damaged the shield of the 3rd allowing the missile's fired to bypass it and strike the superstructure detonating it in nuclear fire. The fighter craft with no FTL capabilities or mothership to go back to were finished off by the point defenses.

"All enemy forces have been eliminated sir"said cortana

(well that was easier then i thought it would be) then he adopted a thoughtful expression on his face "Prepare to chart a course to earth now that reach has fallen there going to need every ship available and we have some toys for the engineers to play with" He was refering to the stolen covenant technology that was taken from the Covenant Heavy Corvette "Ardent prayer" before it was set on course with the supercarrier "Long Night of Solace" and the Forerunner repository found on reach in a Forerunner library that was left behind for the reclaimers.

"Yes Sir" Cortana said

A slip space portal opened up and the Pillar of Autumn accelerated towards it and disappeared into slip space on a course for earth leaving behind a field of debris of the alien ship's.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The Pillar Of Autumn was traveling to earth through the blue tunnel of slipspace. Visible plasma scorches were seen on the titanium-A hull from alien plasma weapon's and it was being repaired internally from earlier engagements.

(1300 Hours/ September 20, 2552/ UNSC Cruiser Pillar of Autumn/location Slipspace enroute to earth)

Captain Jacob Keyes was watching the slipspace tunnel through the viewing window and contemplating on the future of earth and humanity. Now that Reach has fallen there's nothing in between earth and the covenant that's holding them back. He's Worried for his Daughter Miranda Keyes who was a Lieutenant Commander in the UNSC Navy last he heard. While Contemplating the current situation he was chewing the tip of his grandfather's pipe which he seems to be doing alot these days. While he was lost in thought a young female Lieutenant simpson came up with a datapad.

"Captain these are the status reports" simpson said

"hmm...Thank You Lieutenant" Keyes said

He looked at the reports and read the hull was damaged from the transition to slipspace from reach and plasma damage to the ship's hull from the alien weaponry that caused microfractures in the hull. There were no casualties except for a few bumps and bruises's other than that the ship is in fighting condition.

"Cortana" Keyes said

"Yes Captain" Cortana said as her avatar appeared in the holotank

"How long do we exit slipspace" Keyes said

"Should be in a couple of hours" Cortana said in a casual way

Keye's eye twitched in the breach of military protocal from the A.I. that reminds him so much of Elizabeth Halsey that it's not even funny but there's not much he could do to a A.I. in his position.

"Very Well I will leave you to it" Keyes said as he left the bridge.

While he was walking down the hallways of the ship he watched as engineers and damage control teams were working around the clock to repair the damage done to the ship that was sustained during the brief engagement with the unknown enemy force. During his walk he watched the passing cryotubes that were used for extended voyages and there were over 2400 crew aboard 400 personnel and 2000 marines and ODST's. He stopped in front of a pod that was being opened by a engineer the pod contained the spartan known as John-117 also known as the Master Chief. There was a hiss as the pod opened and John-117 stepped out disorientated and it took a couple of minute's to get his bearing's.

"Good to see you awake Master Chief" Keyes said as the spartan turned and looked at him.

"Captain what happened while i was asleep sir" Master Chief said

Keyes had a grim look on his face."Reach has fallen" Master chief head snapped in his direction.

"Right after both orbiting ship's "ardent Prayer" and "long night of solace" were destroyed an entire covenant fleet jumped in and started glassing the planet we were lucky to escape with our lives" keyes said in a solemn tone.

Master Chief was silent as he absorbed the news. He knew that Reach was the last fortress that Humanity had left against the covenant and now that it has fallen the chances humanity had against the covenant were slim.

"I understand sir" Master chief said in a grim tone trying to come to grips with it.

"I'll leave you to get situated then report to the bridge in 2 hours" keyes said

Master Chief nodded and walked away.

(1310 Hours/ September 20, 2552/ UNSC Cruiser Pillar of Autumn/location captain Quarters)

Captain keyes walked in and sat down at his desk then rubbed at his temple's in frustration.

"why me" keyes sighed

Then he looked at the picture frame located at the side of his side of his desk that contained a picture of him at miranda's graduation from the naval acadamy she had a smile on her face while she was saluting the camera. If anyone were to ever ask him how he feels about his daughter graduating he would of said that he was the proudest father in the world. But there's always that fear that a parent gets when they lose their child and he can't help wondering if she's alright they haven't talked for awhile but his love for his daughter is non-conditional regardless of what happens.

He picked it up and stared at it then finally said

"I hope she's alright where ever she is"

Then he put it back on his desk and went to go lay down for a couple hour's rest and he is going to need it with what is about to happen.

(1500 Hours/ September 20, 2552/ UNSC Cruiser Pillar of Autumn/location ship's bridge enroute to earth)

The Bridge is filled with activity the captain is in the captain's chair observing all the activity.

"Cortana" Keyes said

"Yes Captain" Cortana said as her blue avatar appeared in the holotank.

"In a few moments captain we'll be dropping out slipspace in orbit of jupiter" cortana Said with a bored look on her face.

"Why Jupiter" Keyes said

"Because the Deuterium fusion reactors are overheating" Cortana with a deadpan look on her face

"Unless you wanted to arrive at earth as space dust then tell me next time so i can arrange it" cortana said

The Captain sighed and thought (yeah that's definitely catherine personality)

Right then Master Chief walked in and Cortana greeted him.

"Good morning john how was the sleep" Cortana Said smiling

"Could have been better" Master Chief said

"Were coming out of slipspace" cortana said

The Pillar of Autumn punched it's way out of slipspace and into jupiter's orbit.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

In space High above the Gas Giant Jupiter the Pillar Of Autumn broke it's way out of slipspace and settled into orbit. The sensor's came to life and detected some strange reading's coming from the sol system.

(1500 Hours/ September 20, 2552/ UNSC Cruiser Pillar of Autumn/location In orbit of Jupiter)

"Captain" cortana said There was concern in Cortana's tone

"Sir I'm not detecting any orbital stations or human colonies in the system." cortana said

"What?" keyes asked alarmed

"The Jovian colonies aren't responding" Cortana said a disturbed look on her face.

"The Martian and lunar colonies are gone. so are the shipyards, space stations, and the unfinished defense grid" Keyes wondered if the Covenant had already found Earth and attacked it. The crewmembers on the bridge were also filled with apprehension on the possibility of Earth's Demise.

(Miranda) he thought. Was she dead? Was she even at Earth?. But he had other things to worry about and now to focus on the issue at hand.

"Are the sensors working?" Keyes asked.

"At full capacity sir" Cortana replied.

"Has Earth been glassed?" keyes asked

Cortana paused, closing her eyes and placed a hand to her forehead. The data lines crisscrossing her nude body. "I'm not detecting the usual amounts of soot or ash that a plasma bombardment throws up," she commented slowly, "and I am detecting a viable and relatively undamaged atmosphere as well as life."

There was a collective unsaid sigh in the bridge.

"Sir," Cortana went on. "I'm detecting a unusually large amount of radio waves emitting from the planet."

"Put them up on the bridge speakers" Keyes said

"Finished, sir" Cortana said

Keyes flinched and covered his ears as a unimaginable tangle of voices, racket and music played over the speakers. While he couldn't make anything out of it, he knew that whatever was blaring on the speakers weren't the usual communications. "I've analyzed the radio traffic and it appears-" she stressed that word out, "-that the majority of radio traffic is from the late 20th and early 21st century. It would collaborate with the amount of space junk in the planet's orbit as well as the level of technology Earth is at."

"Time travel is impossible Cortana," Keyes muttered, nervously chewing on the tip of his pipe.

"Captain, I'm hearing talk about NASA's Pathfinder space probe landing on the surface of Mars, about a Great Flood in Poland, on NATO inviting the Czech Republic, Hungary and Poland to join them, and on a number of other issues. We are definitely five centuries before our time, Captain," she finished.

Keyes scowled.

"If we are in the early 2000's," he growled, not believing that for a single second, "then how did we get here?" The unsaid 'and can we get back,' was heard.

"I'm not sure Captain," Cortana admitted.

He sighed.

"Doesn't Earth on this century have long-range telescopes?" He asked suddenly.

Cortana nodded. "I've already begun to move the Autumn behind Deimos, and masked our presence from any telescopes or sensors Earth of this century might have."

Keyes nodded. Now there was the issue of what to do. The Autumn was damaged, and without shipyard's to repair it, she would stay that way. They didn't have the resources to manufacture the parts they needed and the materials that they needed as well the factories to process them were non-existent.

(Miranda)

He was hit with the sudden realization that he would never see his daughter again. He clenched his knuckles and felt weak, suddenly feeling age. His crew wouldn't be able to see their families again either, their loved ones and friends. Everyone was gone, not yet born. They didn't even have homes to go back to anymore.

"Time until we can re-enter Slipspace" keyes muttered softly.

"Two hours" his Chief Engineer, Gail Purdy, whispered.

He straightened his back.

They had a limited number of options now. What felt like days to Keyes, he watched as the once mighty cruiser set a course behind the lump of a moon called Deimos. He still didn't believe in Time Travel, but Cortana was confident in that. In his time, Deimos was home to a few hundred people living in habitat domes. Here, it was lifeless rock caught in Mars's gravitational pull.

"Captain, I've detected a unusually large power spike," Cortana said suddenly, alarmed. "It's more powerful than anyone in this century should have."

"How large?"

"Extremely large sir."

Keyes frowned, chewing on his pipe.

"Mask our approach Cortana," he ordered, "and maneuver us behind the moon. We're going to investigate."

The Silent master chief spoke up"Captain do you believe what cortana said was true"

Keye's was silent for a moment then said "I still don't believe it but given the situation and evidence presented i have no choice but to consider it a option"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

In orbit on the dark side of earth's only natural orbiting satelite the Pillar of Autumn was hiding. It's outside was calm and collected but the inside was chaotic from the new's they were just given about their situation.

(1537 Hours/ August 9, 1997/UNSC Cruiser Pillar of Autumn/Location in orbit behind dark side of the moon)

It had been a couple of hours since the news about the time travel and not only that but not to the same earth so the crew on board the Pillar of Autumn were depressed. Some were not taking the news to well fist fights and riots were happening all around the ship with Major Antonio Silva's ODSTs having to prevent and stop riot's from taking place. The Realization that there home is gone along with everyone they loved are gone as well just made it hurt all the more.

Some argued that there loyalty belonged to the earth past or present and that they had a opportunity to push earth technology base centuries ahead. Others thought that they have no right to interfere with earth's development and that the earth that is before them didn't learn the lesson's they learned from their past. To them this earth is to divided and would wage war even upon themselve's for greed. They haven't learned yet that to accomplish anything that they have to be united it's what let humanity survive against the covenant for so long but divided they would have been picked off one-by-one until there was nothing left.

That is what the commander of the Autumn must decide, to leave earth to their own self destruction or recreate the future to bring humanity together to fight a common foe. They have the framework to recreate the UEG and the UNSC a couple of centuries ahead of schedule. They might resist at first partically countries that wish to retain their sovereignty but he's looking at the bigger picture the very survival of the human race.

(1600 Hours/ August 9, 1997/UNSC Cruiser Pillar of Autumn/Location Ships Bridge)

Aboard the bridge of the Pillar of Autumn Jacob Keyes was seated in the captain's chair still as a statue contemplating on the next move to make. The Decision to contact the earth of this century was not one to be taken lightly because once it happens there is no turning back. The damage was done, and they had to minimize it. But what was the point on a world that already proved to be so different from what he knew about history.

But he may not have a choice now even as back as the late 20th Century mankind's crude sensors could detect the underpowered engines of one of their early space vehicles as far away as the Asteroid belt. It would have been impossible to cover up the explosion of energy caused by the slipspace window.

"There is no point in containing our existence, is there Cortana?" Keyes asked

"Not unless you want to stick your head in the sand, Captain." Cortana said rather bluntly

Keyes eye twitched in annoyance but ignored the remark

"How much damage was caused?"

"Major Silva's men had to break up several riots in the last few hours," Cortana reported, her avatar flickering. "Three men Injured with numerous in the medical bay for treatment" she added. "I should also mention that we're running low on medical supplies." She felt that she didn't have to add that they had already run out of some key medicines. That would only serve to add to the Captain's stress.

"Thank you Cortana" Keyes muttered.

"How much do they know?" Keyes Asked

"I was able to erase most of the data pertaining to us," Cortana replied. "Unfortunately I was too late in doing so. Our Slipspace Exit point was detected by numerous agencies as well as our little 'Secret.' Most of the data they collected is gone, but they are actively looking for what caused the energy burst."

"What's their reaction?"

"They're concerned and are working closely with NASA. Considering what we know about them now, I'm not surprised that they and the United States Space Agency are working together on this. However it hasn't stopped them from using that device of theirs." The unsaid 'That they shouldn't even have,' was heard loud and clear. Keyes nodded in agreement with that whole heartedly.

"Cortana," he said slowly, "what do you think would happen if I told them what you told me."

She raised a holographic eyebrow. "Since it's obvious that this isn't our world, the idea of giving technology to this Earth to fight the Covenant might be more appealing. On the other hand, it could make it less appealing, although the latter is unlikely. I'm not sure though - human reactions, Captain, are very irrational."

"It's what kept us alive Cortana" Keyes said.

Keyes sighed.

"Orders, Captain?"

Well better late then never.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

(1700 Hours/August 9, 1997/UNSC Cruiser Pillar of Autumn/Location in orbit behind dark side of the moon)

It has been an hour since the news has been delivered and it's safe to say that not everybody was thrilled with the news. Aboard the bridge of the Pillar of Autumn captain Keyes was reading the reports with a grim look on his face.

"Three more riots, one Injured" Cortana said in an all too calm tone as she reviewed the actions of the past two hours. Keyes was irritated and troubled that he detected a hint of amusement in her tone. "Your little speech about our dilemma didn't create as much chaos as I thought it would. No immediate damage to the Autumn or any of her-" he could of swore he heard her say my"systems."

He just nodded, and thought (well it could have gone worse).

"What about the planet? Earth," he corrected himself. It was the same word and world he knew that. But at the same time it was so different backwards and primitive. "Has anything new happened down there, Cortana?"

He thought about what little he could remember from school. Within three years, the War on Terrorism would start coinciding with the Oil Crisis and the Global Depression. They would undergo upheavals as old powers waned and new ones started showing their worth. People would begin investing in space exploration and colonization, the predecessor to the future colonies of the UEG. The nations down there would endure the petty little crises and go on to begin colonization efforts of the Moon and Mars in eighty years. They wouldn't even form a united government until the 22nd Century. The United Nations didn't even possess a military arm, unlike it would later in the future due to the Rainforest Wars.

But then he thought as he closed his eyes.

Who was to say that this Earth would follow the same path of events that his Earth had gone through? This Stargate program never existed in their timeline. If it had they would have been better prepared for the Covenant invasion, they wouldn't have been so outmatched by their enemy. From what Cortana had read, the Jaffa's Staff weapons were fairly strong. Weapons like those, refined and adapted for real war, would have changed what? humanity always won on ground. It was space that was the decisive factor in the war.

Even so, if his Earth had a Stargate Program, he was certain they would have held back the Covenant, or at least stemmed their advance into UNSC Space. Maybe even win a few more engagements in the war. He found it slightly ironic that the SGC was fighting a religiously-based Empire like the Covenant, this Goa'uld Empire. Parasitic beings taking on the personas of Gods using humans as hosts and slaves.

(They're dealing with things too big for them to comprehend) he thought darkly. (This Program has already started a war between them and these Goa'uld) He realized of course that the Goa'uld had invaded first a few months ago, but the Americans had blundered into a delicate scenario. They didn't have the slightest idea of what to expect out there, besides the few humanoid races they've encountered, not including the Goa'uld.

The actions of the SGC, their secrecy from the rest of the world, reminded him of ONI. Perhaps that wasn't a fair comparison, but it was a close one. The SGC, while it proclaimed its mandate to be for the betterment of the human race and Earth, was essentially working for the betterment of the United States. An American-run organization being run in secret, behind the backs of everyone, it wasn't hard to see the truth. While ONI's Special Weapons projects were often questionable, he had to admit their effort worked in favor of mankind. The SPARTAN Program was one example.

"Captain, are you listening?"

Broken from his trance, Keyes blinked and found himself staring at the annoyed face of Cortana. "Sorry," he said, "continue on," keyes added.

"Stargate Command is working closely with NASA," Cortana said, taking on a more professional tone, "and the European Space Agency is scouring the skies for us. The Russians and French are doing the same, and I've made a few 'phantom' Slipspace windows for them here and there, to keep them guessing."

"You're playing with them," he observed.

Her avatar shrugged and he had to smile at the gesture. "What if I am, Captain? My duty is to defend humanity, and right now I'm defining it as 25th Century humanity, meaning the people aboard this ship. Unless you give the order, I won't allow anything or anyone to jeopardize the safety of this ship."

"A bit extreme, isn't it Cortana?" Keyes said warily.

Cortana gave him 'the look.' "I don't define myself between your little groups, Captain. What I define as my duty right now is whatever I think is for the best. Of course the final answer is up to you, Captain. But I am here to help."

Keyes scowled.

He deliberated on what actions he should take. He already knew what he was going to do, but he needed to keep his already limited options as numerous as possible. This was a dangerous situation there was no way for him to know what would happen below. Worst case scenario, the more reactionary nations North Korea, Iran, and America would react in a violent manner. Best case scenario would be that there would be minimal disturbance.

He chuckled at that. Humanity, at its best, had always been violent, masking their violence, covering their nature with lies of wanting peace and unity. In the end though, he admitted, humanity often deluded itself into thinking that they were capable of hiding their nature. History though, never allowed them to hide it.

"Sir, some new developments," Cortana's disembodied voice said. He sighed and shook his head. By her neutral tone, he knew that the news wouldn't be in his favor.

"Go ahead."

"Stargate Command has recovered one of their 'SG-Team's' from off world under heavy fire. However, I've detected unusual seismic activity concurrent with the activation of the Stargate in Colorado. Sir, based on the files I've liberated from Stargate Command, I would presume that there may be another Stargate in Antarctica. Sir I'm also detecting a Hexagonal shaped structure located just 100 feet below the ice in the same region it might be a base of some kind left behind by the one's who made the gate's just like the Forerunner structures on earth" She has no idea how close her first guess hit home.

"Another one?"

"Yes sir," Cortana stated.

That was interesting, Keyes noted. Two Stargate's on Earth and a ancient alien base he doubted that Stargate Command knew about them considering they had yet to make any movements to Antarctica. He stood up and straightened his uniform then took a deep breath. "Going somewhere Captain?"

"I've made my decision Cortana."

"Oh?"

He didn't answer as he walked out, making his way towards the Bridge. He noticed that someone had painted BACK TO EARTH on a wall, and made a note to have someone clean that up. He had to restore order on his ship this would not be tolerated anymore. It would not be tolerated anymore, he assured himself.

"Captain," Ensign Lovell said, the first to notice him.

"At ease," he said, walking to the front of the bridge. "Ship-wide broadcast Cortana."

"Yes sir ready when you are."

"This is your Captain speaking," he stated. "We have been through a lot since Reach. We have fought an unknown alien race and we have found ourselves not only out of our own time but out of our own timeline. This isn't the UEG or the UNSC, but this is Earth." He saw a few uncertain glances from a few bridge officers and ignored them. "In those stars lie the Covenant, gathering their strength and expanding. Our oath was to the UNSC, but the UNSC does not exist yet. Right now there are six billion humans on Earth, unaware of the threat, involving themselves in acts beyond them, playing games with powers beyond them. It is our duty to lead them and protect them. We swore to defend humanity from the threats beyond, and we will."

He was silent then after a moment of pause he spoke.

"We will contact Earth."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

(July 15, 1997/SGC Command Facility)

The SGC was on full alert a few days ago when a alien contact entered into the sol system. It's energy burst from there method of FTL put all the deep space radar's on high alert but they seemed to have trouble locating the source. When all of a sudden a blip shows up coming from the dark side of the moon.

"Sir we've detected a large blip leaving the dark side of the moon and setting a course for earth" Samantha Carter said alarmed.

Tearing his eyes from the immobile Stargate General Hammond said "Are there any identifications yet Carter?"

"No, not yet sir," Samantha said. "NASA is just re-positioning Hubble right now. We should be able to get a closer look." she didn't want to mention that it would take a long time for the Hubble to get into position, and at the speed the object was moving at, it would already be too late to get a picture.

"Could it be Goa'uld in origin?" He remembered reading in the mission report from the original mission to Abydos that the Goa'uld 'Ra' had arrived at the planet in a large ship the size of the pyramids of Giza if he remembered correctly.

"Unknown sir," came the grim reply.

"How many team's do we have offworld?" Hammond asked

"SG-2, SG-3, and SG-4 are offworld sir. Their all to be due back in two hours," Walter replied instantly. Hammond nodded. They would have to remain offworld unless they were under fire. Perhaps he should recall the teams, the SGC would need all the people it could get if the approaching ship was indeed a Goa'uld ship.

All of a sudden Walter shouted from his station "Sir, we're receiving a radio message from the unknown object. It's being transmitted all over the planet! Sir," there was a nervous tone in the voice, "the message is in five thousand different languages, the same message all over the planet."

(What?) Hammond thought. The first thing that went through his mind was astonishment. Then came curiosity. The ship could not be Goa'uld in origin. From what contact SGC had with the Goa'uld, it was highly unlikely they would try and talk with them. But whoever was approaching Earth had to have been studying humanity for quite some time to decipher, compare and use that many languages. "Let's hear it," he said, walking towards Walter as Samantha followed.

"Yes sir" Walter said as he typed into his console.

There was a brief pause as Walter worked at his station. Hammond noticed that everyone had stopped working to listen to the message that was being broadcasted. "This is the UNSC Cruiser Pillar of Autumn to the planet Earth. Esta es la UNSC Pillar of Autumn Cruiser para el planeta Tierra. Dies ist der Cruiser UNSC Pillar of Autumn, um den Planeten Erde." The message continued on repeating, the same phrase in each of the following languages. He tried to fathom the message being broadcasted in five thousand languages.

"Can we block it?" He said hopefully. The SGC was only a few months old, but they had already acquired certain pieces of alien technology, mostly Goa'uld in origin. There had to be something they had to block the radio message.

"No sir." Walter Said in a solemn tone.

Hammond had a grim look on his face because he knows what this could mean. The end of Stargate command as he knows it because once the public finds out what they've been doing all hell's gonna break loose.

Hammond lowered his head and closed his eyes in thought then said "excuse me"

He walked towards his office. As soon as he walked in, he picked up the red phone and took a deep breath. (There goes my retirement) he thought, half amused by that. He didn't have plans to retire any time soon, no matter how much he wanted to spend time with his work was too important.

"This Major General Hammond, let me speak to the president" Hammond said with a grim tone.

(July 15, 1997/SGC Command Facility/1 hour later)

An hour after the Pillar Of Autumn contacted earth they entered the atmosphere and took up position in antarctica while that was happening the countries went into high alert and the SGC went on alert.

Major Davis had left a while ago to brief the Pentagon on what Hammond had planned, which wasn't much considering what limited resources the SGC had at its disposal. They were nowhere near close to producing anything bigger than a Space Shuttle, and even that was beyond their capabilities. Even so, the SGC could offer the armed forces of the United States advice and tactical options.

Despite that, no one seemed to be taking his advice seriously. China and Russia had gone on their highest alert, and the individual nations of Europe was also preparing. Strangely though, the United States armed forces weren't preparing. The President had declared Defcon 1 they were still at Defcon 4 oddly enough.

"Sir, the unknown ship has taken a position above Antarctica. They're-"

On the screen above the console were Harriman was fizzled with static before the upper half of a man with graying hair and blue eyes appeared, wearing a double-breasted gray tunic with the seal of a dark gray bird with the words UNSCDF on it. Hammond stared warily at the sudden appearance.

(Is this being broadcasted to the world or to us?) He wondered. Either way, there was nothing they could do. But why would the alien ship go to Antarctica? "My name is Captain Jacob Keyes, commander of the UNSC ship Pillar of Autumn. I come in peace and apologize for the turmoil our appearance has caused."

Hammond paused (well they were talking to us)"Why have you come here." Keyes paused then spoke " We came here to save humanities future."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Only Hours Ago the president of the united states was forced to reveal to the world and the United Nations the existance of the stargate the rest of the world was not happy to say the least. Then on top of that they were demanded to resolve their current administration's in favor of a One-World Government the United Earth Government (UEG). Most of the first world countries were stunned because they were put between a rock and a hard place. If they do earth's technology base would be pushed centuries a head of schedule and humanity would progress beyond their world but if they do they would lose power and every country would want their piece of the pie, they wouldn't want to share with others. So there asking themselves which path should they take, peace with their neighbors or power. While the First world countries were contemplating on their next move the second and third world countries were protesting they didn't want to share power they wanted to be the head honcho of this planet.

They tried to come up with alternative's but captain keye's wouldn't have it. It's either you work together for the benefit of humanity or you get nothing at all, he's not playing games, billion's of people's lives are at stake all across the galaxy and these politicians are down here worrying about what they'll get out of the deal. He had to admire their tenacity to hold on to their power though but that kind of thinking led to the interplanetary wars. He's not just thinking about himself but the future generations that will come after then again fighting for your life and for the human race's survival will give you brief moments of clarity a moment where everything makes perfect sense. Then again if their shown how their action's affected the future and how their are more enemie's then just themselves. Cortana once said "Their has always been one truly unifying force in all of human history, one call that would always unite them, the emergence of a common enemy" and I think the goa'uld fit that role quite nicely but only time would tell if I did the right thing.

(February 17, 1997/Pillar of Autumn/Location: Antarctica)

Captain Keye's was aboard the Ship's Bridge overseeing the Drilling Operations in the Antarctic and waiting for the reply from this world's nation's, he hopes that they would come around. He never expected them to give up their independence even the UEG of his time is a Conglomeration of nations that banded together under a single banner. This earth has to learn to grow up if they want to challenge enemies that are alot bigger then they are, the Goa'uld for example didn't get to where they are by fighting each other...well in the past anyway.

"Has the United Nations made a reply yet?" Keyes asked

"No not yet there still debating the issue" Cortana said out of boredom.

Keye's nodded he never expected it to be that easy nor should it be. This decision will not only affect the future of earth but the galaxy as well so it will take time.

"Captain are you alright?"Cortana said with a worried expression on her face.

Keye's broke from his trance-like state and stared at cortana's worried face then said with a thoughtful expression on his face.

"Yes Cortana, I am fine but i'm still wondering if i made the right choice in this matter" Keyes said with a depressed look on his face. Why must life decide to throw a curve ball and put him in this position. The decision's that he will make will not only affect the future but also the human race.

"Only time will tell jacob"Cortana said in a civilian-like manner he had to smile at that.

"Even though I don't agree with uplifting a people that aren't ready, I do know one thing your giving hope to future generations and with careful handling this could be beneficial to future generations" Cortana said.

Keye's had to agree with cortana's reasoning and was correct in that Only time would tell but the gain's are worth the risk.

"How are the drilling platforms progressing?"Keyes said with a serious tone in his voice.

"They were able to remove the Stargate and DHD out of the ice but are still working on getting to the structure underneath the ice they said it could take a while" Cortana said

"anything else cortana?" Keyes said

"I can't get back into the SGC's Files" Cortana in a frustrated tone.

"So you can't get back in their files?" Keyes asked

"I'm afraid not Captain. The times I did must have been a fluke even with the compatibility software's there's too much of an age gap and a time gap between our systems. They haven't made any recent expedition off world, and I'm going on a guess that they've stopped using their Stargate for the time being," the AI whilst the Captain stared into the bleak outside. She actually sounded frustrated by that.

Keye's Sighed as he chewed on the end of his pipe.

"Captain, I think you'll find this rather amusing." Cortana said with a amused expression on her face.

A message appeared on the screen from a small-time UFO organization based somewhere in England. WELCOME ALIENS TO EARTH. WE WELCOME YOU AND HOPE YOU COME IN PEACE. LIVE LONG AND PROSPER. WE WANT TO LOVE YOU AND WE WANT TO BECOME ONE WITH YOU. WE ALL WANT TO LOVE YOU.

"Thank you for that Cortana." Keyes said with a agitated look on his face and a twiching eyebrow

She smiled at his look and snapped her fingers.

(She's like a civilian at times) he thought as he erased that message from his mind.

(well at least nothing else can go wrong) keyes thought privately to himself.

"Sir were receiving some not so nice messages from environmentalist's group" Cortana said

(Dammit)he thought as he jinxed himself


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

(1734 Hours/ February 21, 1997/United Nations Security Council Chamber/United Nations Headquarters)

The Norwegian Room was a beautifully designed room. Designed by the Norwegian architech Arnstein Ameberg, the room had been a gift from Norway to the United Nations. A mural hung behind the vaguely u-shaped table, a pair of blood red curtains parted to the side of the marble wall. Depicting a phoenix rising from its own wind-swept ashes, it was a symbol of the world that had survived the travesty of the Second World War, a monument to mankind's perseverance and ability to rebuild despite the terrible toll that the war had taken on the spirit of man and Earth.

Now it represented something else a world that was on a crossroad that would either lead into a new era of space travel and human expansion beyond Earth's cradle, or lead into a new dark age of well, no one really considered the second road. This was one of the few times in human history when the leaders, delegates, ambassadors, representatives and what other name you called them could see that there wasn't really another option, that the second road was a figment of their imagination. It was a moment of brief clarity, when the road of mankind's progression wasn't obscured by political infighting, personal ambitions and the need to appeal to their people. This was one of the moments when mankind was at its finest, when they cared about nothing else but progress.

Even so, there was work to be done. While everyone understood what to be done in order to take advantage of the gift that had been deposited in orbit above them, it was another matter to decide how to use to its maximum potential. Inside the Chamber, the leaders of the five most powerful nations on the planet coupled with the elected ten other leaders of the non-permanent members felt the weight of their decision on their shoulders. Actually, only the leaders of the five great powers were assembled in the Chamber the decision being made was to be by them. Unpopular decision but when backed by a ship in high orbit that, according to the words of its Captain could fire a bullet at a fraction the speed of light with pinpoint accuracy from space to ground, there wasn't much room to argue. The UNSC (the fact that the ship in orbit worked for a government called the UNSC wasn't lost on anyone) was charged with maintaining international peace. But today, what they decided wouldn't' just affect the nations and peoples of Earth but instead carry its ramifications throughout the galaxy, to each and every one populated by enslaved humans.

With a slight turn of his head President Whitmore looked into the eyes of each of the various world leaders who were doing the same. Some, rather most of them, gave him a stony look that spoke volumes of betrayal, disgust and anger, emotions that were justified but perhaps fueled by decades of American supremacy and its attitude towards the world as the 'Policeman.' Where the world had suffered during the Second World War, America had prospered and grown to become the sole Superpower, challenged only by Russia and even then, they'd outlasted the old mighty Communist nation which now stricken by roving gangs who bought their way to power and political corruption.

They each knew the topic; you would have to be ignorant to think anything else would be this important. The real problem was getting everyone to agree. The brief moment of clarity had passed by the time everyone focused on the task at hand, and now individual wants and demands began to take hold. "We have the groundwork already laid out," Whitmore began albeit reluctantly. "By giving the Stargate to the crew of the Pillar of Autumn the United States will not hold an advantage over the other nations. They will resume Stargate operations as an international organization with benefits from the program being as equally shared as possible. We all agreed on this last week."

"What about the technology you already acquired from the Stargate?" The President of the People's Republic of China Jiang Zemin demanded. "I find it hard to believe that you would not have brought any technology back from your short control over the device."

"As you said, we only had a short time to use the Stargate," Whitmore rebutted. "At most, all we were able to get from the Stargate were a few staff weapons, nothing else."

President Boris Yeltsin grunted. "Does it really matter? If the Stargate is international organization, then we all benefit. Every nation gets 'staff weapons' and other technology, from both the ship and non-terrestrial." Whitmore smiled at that. At least Yeltsin wasn't going to drag up the past. "We all win in the long run," he added somewhat unnecessarily.

"Only if we do as they demand." Zemin interjected. "They have the ability to do as they please. One hit from orbit and they will be able to cripple any of us. What is to stop them from simply forcing their will on us? You heard the way that the Captain spoke to us, the dismissive and arrogant way he spoke. From the way he spoke, he was putting the crimes of the future on us, blaming us for what happened, the interplanetary wars and Rainforest Wars and whatnot. His 'requests' amounted to a demand that we give up our sovereignty in favor of a one-world government, the United Earth Government. He Practically wants to tear down the world and rebuild it from the ground up."

Whitmore frowned.

"That is true but we have to look from it from his point of view. I'd have to surmise that our century or maybe the next century, we all know it's around the corner, will be the beginning of his past, our future, and it's in that time that all of the discriminations, crimes and differences between us boil over and nearly tear us apart. Yes, they do have that ability. But they haven't used it. He threatened me with the same threat but he isn't the type of person to do something like that, not when he can make a difference without resorting to violence. Violence is the last thing he wants and it's the last thing we want."

"When you can level a world with a single command," Prime Minister "Sir" John Major added, "what choice is there?"

The decision to create a one world government wasn't one they took lightly. They all valued their independent sovereignty, the right they had to speak for the people. Secretly, they all enjoyed the power they had being the face and voice of their respective countries. There was also the problem of conspiracy nuts and madmen who were using the arrival of the Pillar of Autumn to fuel their stories. The phrase 'One World Government' was as well-known and warped as the term 'Illuminate.' The UN was essentially a One World Government but what was being proposed, what was being considered, went beyond bringing all the countries together to work out international issues.

"The fact that he has only said he could and hasn't speaks volumes," said Jacques Chirac, the President of the Fifth Republic of France. "How far is this organization from being a single world-spanning government? In the end, the benefits of having a single government in order to further advance our own countries and our race in particular will be a boon. What's more he has the Blue Prints to our future government. I've read the UEG charter and it was made for the benefit for all mankind. I think that we should accept this proposal while we would lose power the whole of Humanity will benefit, the road to a united world has been built gentlemen the question is are we willing to walk it."

The room was silent as they were contemplating this it was not a easy decision.

Whitmore spoke up "This is a difficult road to take and i don't know if it's even possible with all our differences"

Prime Minister "Sir" John Major said"If they were able to accomplish such a feat then why can't we, they are our future and their government was built from mistakes of the past, our past" the room went silent as they digested this information then he continued "But we've been given a unique opportunity here we can rewrite the past to prevent all the horrible things that will happen and give humanity a better future"

President Boris Yeltsin said "It will be difficult but given the circumstances and the benefits it will bring to our world I accept this proposal" he continued"Besides with the way the UEG was built we wouldn't have to give up our independence or our way of life, our countries would remain the same but with brighter future's ahead of them."

Jiang Zemin was silent the whole time calculating the options and what this will bring to china's future then said"China will accept this proposal but be aware that this will cause difficulties for many."

president Whitmore spoke "So it's agreed then, well this will be a tough challenge for humanity but if we can do this imagine what else we'll be capable of."

Here was something that Keyes hadn't planned for. While he never expected the nations to give up their individual independence, even the UEG of his time wasn't a single entity but a conglomeration of nations united together under a single banner, he hadn't expected them to agree to the proposal but now that they have it will take awhile to recreate the UEG. The UEG came during a period when the UN was beings shuffled around, and the newly created UNSC was deploying hundreds of Marines on Mars and the Jovian Moons to stamp down on the terrorist cells. It came from a call for a stronger government, a government that wouldn't step to the side when push came to shove. It turns out that he didn't need to use that threat, the earth of this time just needed the opportunity and given that they saw there own future might have had something to do with it.

The sound of pens and pencils scratching on paper filled everyone's ears as they came up ideas and decision's to recreate the UEG. It was not a easy task first they must disolve the current governments and install the UEG it probably couldn't had been done if they didn't learn how the UEG did it in the first place. The World's current economies were insufficient for the task so the one that the UEG used will be put in place. It will be a single world spanning economy that will encompass not only earth but it's future colonies as well. It will be used by every nation to better keep track of funds and management will be easier with just one instead of many. The Currency used is credits which can be spent using credit chips(modified credit cards) 4 credits is the equivelent of 1$ American dollar. The Primary Language to be used will be english with secondary languages from the individual culture's and while the governments of the regions would be gone the cultures, languages, and unique characteristics will still exist. This will be the first time in thousand's of year's since civilization's began that mankind will unite under a single banner to fight again'st a common foe.

As the various leaders fought over the specifics, the world continued to move on. World news had focused on the arrival of the ship, on its people and where and why it had come. Interviews were made with the Captain and select crewmen on mankind's potential future where the world learned about the coming wars, from the war on terrorism to the Insurrection. They learned about the breakthroughs in various technological fields that were now being pushed decades earlier. News shifted back to back from the battered warship to the Stargate and interviews with SGC members like General Hammond and various SG Team members began to dominate the news before things began to resume a sense of normality.

While the leaders busied themselves Keyes fulfilled his part of the deal, a deal that he didn't have to make but he did because he felt he had to. If mankind was to take the fight to the Goa'uld, if Earth was going to protect itself from the other threats beyond the parasitic snake then they had to have the technology to be able to protect them.

Of course not everyone was happy as the Autumn began to slowly give out the technological miracles that had defined the next century and the centuries beyond it. To the various industries and companies, these technological marvels were either a boon or a slap to the face. Plans for cars running solely on either electrical or hydrogen power (or both) frightened oil industries because they would lose profit. What point would there be in using petroleum if vehicles began to run on alternative fuels? On the other hand, medical technology was revolutionized by the release of the plans for the Sterile Field Generator and biofoam. He gave them Instacrete a strong durable material that can be easily made and shaped quicker will use less construction time, and the formula to create Titanium A.

He's planning to give humanity a technology that will define the world as they know it. The plans for the basic Matter Rematerializer made from the study of forerunner hard light technology that cortana got from forerunner repository. It can't create matter but it can reorder existing matter. It does have it's limitations, it can create metal's such as titanium-a from Recycled matter but it can't create heavier metal's such as naquada, trinium, neutronium or any of the Heavy metals but it can refine them. It can not create or use organic matter so it's limited to factories. It was the technology that allowed the forerunners to build their megastructure's in a short amount of time "the ark used it to manufacture the halo's" but this is a primitive version of it and because it's a primitive version of it, it can only reproduce parts so they will have to be assembled by hand. There was more that Keyes released but certain advancements he held back.

Flash Cloning was one as was files on Stem Cell Research. From what Cortana had learned, both of them would garner attention with positive and negative and it was deemed that, at least for the moment, they wouldn't be released to the public. Designs for the iPod' and its successors were leaked out, causing upset by Apple over rights to distribute it and patent it.

(1628 Hours/March 10, 1997/ United Nations Security Council Chamber/ United Nations Headquarters)

Three weeks after the meetings began the group finally believed they had worked out The specifics about how to run the UEG, or at least a rough start. It will be a Representative democracy combined with a Constitutional democracy in the style of the UN. Each nation will send a representative and they will all follow the laws of the UEG and will make collective decision's. Each Nation would remain independent but at the same time follow the collective decisions of the whole this was done to prevent dictator's from rising to power and also advancing humanity as a whole.

Some things still needed to be decided, such as a location for the new seat of power, and how the Representatives would be selected, but the basic system had been laid down. All in all it didn't please the government leaders (to extent) but also pleased Keyes who had been worried that he would have to act on his threat (not that he would have or wanted to.) He admitted to himself that he had underestimated the people of the time and that carrying a big stick wasn't that entirely necessary, not all the time at least.

While this was happening, programs were set up in order to save the environment and raw materials. Recycling programs were set up to clean up the planet's ecosystem and reuse materials for something else. They also stopped cutting down tree's and started planting forest's to clean up the atmosphere. Factories were retooled and installed with Matter Rematerializers, assembly lines, and conveyer belts then recommisioned to begin producing UNSC Equipment, Vehicles, and Construction materials. Construction Companies were hired from all around the world to begin building and upgrading the planet's cities and then begin construction on ship yards for a space fleet.

The Militarie's around the world will be disolved and reformed into the UNSC. They will hand in there weapons, vehicles, and equipment that will be recycled. Then they will be given standard UNSC Equipment and vehicles then be trained by the marine's and ODST's aboard the Pillar of Autumn.

And Lastly Deuterium Fusion Reactors were built for a alternative energy source for mankind and were installed in many power plants. It wasn't easy to perform all this it required the entire earth's construction power to do this and it's still gonna take a few years. The Matter Rematerializer was able to speed this process up but without it or the world's effort it wouldn't have been possible.

Human was taking a huge step forward and with what they'll encounter they'll need everything they have.


	9. Chapter 9

In the past six month's alot of progress was made global efforts to rebuild their world were progressing at a astonishing pace. It wasn't instant when it first began they all glared each other because years of war and indifference just don't go away that easily but they worked together regardless because their governments told them too. Many said what's the point this is not going to accomplish anything and it's all a waste of time. Over time though when signs of progress were being made they were suprised and astounded they never thought that they would see the day that humanity worked together and were able to build the world together. Of course there still working on it and it will take years decade's even but their building the future with their own hands and they were proud that is something they all ageed with regardless of what they think of each other.

Abandoned and already existing factories were rebuilt and reinforced with instacrete then recommisioned to make a whole assortment of product's and material's for earth. This was occuring in countries all around the world every single one of them equiped with Matter Rematerializers. The first device was created on board the pillar the autumn with spare materials by the crew with the help of Cortana who created the design in first place. Then that machine manufactured parts for another machine to be built and they multiplied until there was enough to place in factories all around the world. Of course that wasn't the only thing happening thousands of construction companies around the world were starting to build, fix, and upgrade cities all around the world supplied with material's they get from the factories. Lumber Mill's and oil companies shut down because they were losing profit or were shut down but they switched over to construction or alternate energy companies to make a profit there workers were reintergrated into the new work force. What was left of the rain forest's and other habitat's were saved because the lumber and oil companies were stopped in time, seedling and young tree's were planted then they took root in the soil.

Red cross programs and housing programs were set up to feed, cloth, and house those less fortunate. With fossil fuel's, Land fills, and junk yard's no longer needed those space's were opened up to set up farms to feed the population of earth. Billion's of Credit Chips(Modified Credit/Debit cards) were produced and dispersed to the world's population to kick start a electronic money system. The systems that were already in place (Credit cards, Debit Cards, and Atm's) were modified and expanded to encompass entire countries which was actually not as difficult as it sound's earth was already on the way to a electronic money system all it needed was a little push.

(1400 Hours/September 1,1997/Colorado, United States/Remissioned Factory, Assembly Corps)

Once a abandoned factory it was bought out, it's foundation's were reinforced with instacrete and it was given a fresh coat of white paint. It roof was still being worked on but the machinery inside was hard at work, A black SUV drove up into the parking lot near a figure who was standing outside waiting for them. It parked and it's doors opened depositing general hammond, Jack O'neill, Samantha Carter, Daniel Jackson, and Teal'c who came up to the figure then general hammond said.

"Good Evening Admiral Keye's" hammond said to the figure wearing a UNSC Admiral's Uniform with the black bird symbol of the UNSC.

It was decided that because there is only one UNSC Heavy Capital Ship under their control and Captain Keye's is the only officer in the fleet that has the experience and has commanded fleet's of ship's in battle's that he be given Admiralty and his Flagship is the Pillar of Autumn herself.

"Good Evening General hammond and SG-1 I am glad you were able to make it." Admiral Keye's said as he shook their hands.

"We wouldn't miss for the world, I personally want to see the production line's and the technology that run's them" Samantha Carter said excitingly because she had been hoping to see the Matter Rematerializer technology that runs the lines.

"I just wanna see some new toys" Jack o'neill said in his own little way. What he is refering to is that this is one of factories that is producing New armor, Weapons, and Vehicles for the newly made UNSC.(I wonder if there building any of those cool Scorpion Tanks i've been hearing about) Jack thought to himself.

Daniel jackson was miserable because they dragged him out of the lab studying artifacts to this so he just remained silent.

Teal'c he...well he was just being teal'c with the head nod thing and all. He personally wanted to see the weapons that would slay the false gods for himself.

"Well i'll make sure i don't disappoint you" Captain Keyes said with a grin.

"Right this way ladies and gentleman" he said as he went inside with the General and Sg-1 following him.

They went up a flight of stairs and came up on a balcony overlooking a two large conveyer belts. One with large containers filled scrap metal and garbage the other was mean't to carry the produced parts to a assembly line at the otherside of the building.

"Hey why is there garbage down there didn't you clean this place up" Jack asked with a sarcastic tone.

Keye's ingnored the jab then said.

"Just Watch" Keye's said as he nodded to a engineer who flipped a switch on a computer panel.

The Machine that was situated above the two conveyer belts light up. It was barbell shaped with one side dematerializing the specified material's and the other Rematerializes the material's into the parts that were chosen, the device in the middle is a pattern storage buffer(kinda like the Wraith Culling Beam)that takes the dematerialized matter and molds it into the parts that were specified then transfer's it to the rematerializer for production.

When the machine light up the conveyer belts started moving and white beam's started emptying the containers while a second beam was producing parts to be shipped to the assembly lines to be put together. The General and SG-1 were staring with astonishment and sam was practically drooling at the mouth.

Then jack decided to say

"Well they do say one man's trash is another man's treasure" Jack said absentmindly with everyone else just nodding their heads. They Couldn't believe there eye's, this technology can give them the potential to do many things.

"Well why don't we see the production progress for ourselves shall we" Keye's said as he starting to walk down the hall with them following.

10 minutes later at the production lines SG-1 was staring at weapons, Armor, and vehicles being put together by worker's who worked in oil companies that went bankrupt because of the introduction of Hydrogen power and other alternative energy source. There were also worker's from car companies and assembly factories working here for jobs that were gonna revolutionize the future. They walked by looking at everything from half-completed warthogs to MA Series Rifles, M6 Series handgun's to a whole multitude of weapons and vehicle's. On another side they were producing UNSC Marine Corps BDU, UNSC ODST BDU, and the UNSC Army BDU.

After the tour was concluded Admiral Keye's led them a staging area where the finished products were being kept and were going to be shipped to military base's all around the world. Vehicles like the long swords, pelican's, and other UNSC Aircraft to be handled and constructed using similar facilities by companies who specialize in avionics like boeing.

Keye's stopped in front of area that was set up for demonstrations, It had a table that had a whole assortment of weapons with a firing range in front.

"This is the MA5C battle assualt rifle and will be the main stay of the UNSC Armed forces Along with the M6 serie's handgun." Keye's said as he picked two weapons from the table.

"We have set up a weapon's display course to show how effective these weapons will do in battle" Keye's said as he looked to the group in front of him.

Jack looked interested at the prospect of testing these weapons out first hand and keye's noticed the look in his eye's then he asked jack.

"Would you like to field test these weapons yourself colonal" Keye's asked with a raised eyebrow.

Jack wanted to scream "would I" out but realized it wouldn't look cool so he settled for a simple.

"Hell yeah"Jack said rather bluntly not even hiding the fact that he wanted to do it.

"Very Well we have set up two suit of armor down range a jaffa's standard armor and a UNSC Marine BDU" keye's was refering to the two suits down range set up like test dummies.

"Your Goal is to try and damage the Jaffa armor with these weapons using M118 7.62x51mm NATO Armor piercing rounds"Keye's said

Jack just nodded and after learning how the rifle works set up for a shot and started by firing one from the assault rifle into the armor it put a dent in it then put it in semi-automatic mode it took a couple of shots but the rest penetrated and went right through the armor. Then he tried the pistol same result but took more rounds to do it.

Then after that display keye's picked up a Jaffa Staff weapon that was recovered offworld and handed it to teal'c and pointed to the Marine BDU then said.

"would you do the honor teal'c" Keye's asked

Teal'c Nodded and took aim firing 5 staff blasts 1 missed 3 hit home but didn't penetrate, the final blast penetrated the armor and went out the other side. The group was stunned that the armor took that many hits before being destroyed teal'c was impressed by it's resiliant nature.

"The UNSC Marine BDU and it's variants were designed to protect again'st covenant plasma for a short amount of time" Keyes explained to the group.

SG-1 only had one thing to say to that a collective "Whoa".

"Well that concludes our tour have a good day SG-1 and general hammond" keyes said as they shook hands and went there own way. One things for sure the Goa'uld were going to get a rude wake up call.

(1500 Hours/September 1,1997/Colorado, United States/SG-1 SUV, enroute to the new SGC Facility)

"General do you think we stand a chance again'st the goa'uld" Carter asked curiously

"Captain with a new base and weapons to defend to the planet, I believe our chances again'st just went up" Hammond said

They were enroute to a new Stargate Operations Complex that was almost completed in Colorado near cheyene mountain. A Completely new facility that was rebuilt from the ground up for the very purpose of the stargate. It was Built as a UNSC Base that take multiple threats and danger's from stargate travel into account while building the structure. It's a massive structure that has a underground garage with a lift for vehicles or unmanned probes that travel through the stargate. It has blast doors and bulk heads to seal off the base in case of infection or invasion. It has multiple military emplacements and personal to stop invaders from coming through the gate it also has advanced sensors to detect anomolies that come from the gate or the base. It also has some features from the original SGC such as the embarkation room that looks more advanced, a Trinium/Titanium A Iris, A more advanced Dialing Computer, G.D.O's, Briefing Room, and on site labs. The Facility is manned by personel from the original SGC, international personnel, and crew from the pillar of autumn. The Complex is runned by a advanced UNSC Dumb AI that oversee's the operation of the stargate and the facility.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

**Hello Everyone, My name is ultimate deathsauer 2.I glad to see how many people have taken interest in my continuation of Samsara Sages fanfic. all that you have seen so far were his original work that I merely reposted with his permision. I am going to be changeing this and the next two original chapters by adding on some more to them that I felt could have been done. I hope that you will enjoy this and leave a nice review.**

(1200 Hours/September 3,1997/Colorado, United States/SGC Facility/Carter's lab)

It has been two days since the Reactivation of earth's stargate program, during that time it was decided to do some recon by searching the Abydos Cartouche for any Goa'uld outpost's. This was difficult until they came across a world in ra's former domain it was seen as worthless both in strategic and material value because of the small deposits of naquada so it was left alone and eventually it was forgotten a perfect place for a goa'uld to take refuge. Ra seem to have a habit of writing these things down in great detail such as his victories over his enemies.

In her lab, Samantha carter was studying a sample of Naquadah. She already knew alot about it but she was asked to find a way to use it to incorperate it into a fusion reactor. Which was why she the blueprints for a UNSC fusion reactor that would be on a ship like the Piller Of Autumn but she was running into a road block. She was very frustrated on how she could not nail down the problem with inserting the material into the reactor as the last few tests nearly ended in disaster. It was for this reason that she was right now studying into liquid naquadah as a possible alternative.

She was so buried in her work, that she failed to notice the guest she had walking brikly throught her door way. "Carter." Jack said as he walked throught the door behind her, nearly making her jump out of her skin. As she recovered, she leveled a pointed stare at him to let him know her didn't appreciate being scared like that.

"I'm sorry." Jack said even thought he likes doing that to her. danial too, for that matter.

Sam just rolled her eyes as she went back to her work on the computer.

Jack walked into the lab and began to watch over her shoulder. "Is there something I can help you with sir?" she asked as continued to work on her project. "Just wanting to see what you are doing." he said with an a sound of sudo curiosity even though he really did not care for the science "stuff" as he would call it.

"Well I am working on incorperating Naquadah into the fusion reactors to possibly give any ships we build in the near future a better power output for say maybe if the auttum has to fire more than one MAC round or if we want to build generators so that we can maybe start to build those ODPs that the admiral has outlined the need for in his millitary buget to the new government."

"I beleive you mean the United Earth Goverment." A deep voice from the doorway said nearly making her jump again.

She looked at the doorway and saw teal'c standing there with his hands held behind his back. SHe thought to get upset that he had scared her, but thought not to as she should have shut the door when jack came in. She decided to check and seeif anyone else was there and sure enough, there, slightly behind teal'c was Daniel. He looked to be in a less than pleased mood meaning jack had dragged him out of his office again like when they had gone to see the demonstration of the matter rematerializer and the weapons that they were going to be using from now on.

" Why are they asking you to look into it captain carter?" Teal'c asked from the door way, waiting to be allowed in, unlike how Jack had done.

As she waved them inside, she continued with her talking. " As I was saying, it has been difficult to get it right just because the naquadah would become unstable and threaten cause an explosion and I don't need to tell you what that would be like." she said with a slightly grim look on her face as they all could imagain what a fusion bomb would be like.

" Well don't keep beating yourself up about it carter. They have a whole planet full of eggheads now, jsu get a bigger team for yourself."

"YOur right sir, maybe I am just trying to hard. I'm sure it will come to me." She said but then was struck by another question

" I have a question for you sir."

" And what is that carter?"

" why are you here in the R&D wing?" she asked and saw jack give it some thought.

" I don't know carter, Teal'c why are we here?" He asked the jaffa who just raised an eyebrow befroe he answered.

"General Hamond requested our presecense for a mission briefing which was why we had come to collect captain carter and Daniel Jackson from their offices. He had said that it was of great importance."

"AH! Thats why. Well kids, lets get going." And with that, Jack led the rest of SG-1 out of Sam's lab toward the elevator that would take them to the command level where the berifing room was.

(Breifig room)

As Sg-1 walked throught the door, they could see Hamond talking with two marine sargents who were dressed in the new UNSC marine BDU's. ( the same type you see in halo 3 and odst) WHen they noticed SG-1, they looked them over, their eyes widening slightly at the sight of Teal'c as he came up to them.

"Good afternoon sg-1." Hamond greeted them as they all took their seats around the table.

"good afternoon general. So what is our mission for the day." jack said, eager to step throught the gate again and show off his new toys to first bad guy they see.

"SG-1 your mission is to raid an identified goa'uld strong hold" General Hammond said to SG-1.

"Why the rush Sir" Jack asked, curiose as to the sudden turn from the long term plan that the new unsc was setting in place regarding the Goa'uld.

"we need intel on the enemy forces: there size, numbers, troop movements and there technology" Hammond said as he handed out folders of papers detailing their mission.

"We came across a Goa'uld outpost 36-light years from earth, far out of the way from known the goa'uld empire and it's isolated. With information provided by Teal'c and mission's reports from abydo's we think it maybe one of Ra's Underlord's that went into hiding" Hammond said

Sg-1 were listening with close attention because this was a big opportunity here to find intel on the goa'uld.

General Hammond continued talking.

"Now as you know we can't leave a threat like this to go unnoticed mostly because there located in our own back yard but what were more interested in this" Hammond said as a holographic image one of the new upgrades appeared on the table showing a pyramid shaped ship using a pyramid as a landing pedastal. Jack and Daniels eyes widen when they saw that ship because it was the same design as Ra's ship on abydo's.

"As you can see based on abydos's report and teal'c information we have now identified this as a Cheops-Class Warship the same class used by Ra on abydos, We need to capture this planet along with that ship and anything they might possess."

"eh...sir i don't think we'll be able to do that by ourselves" Jack said with a serious tone.

"Do Not worry Colonal 2 platoons of Marines will be attached to your unit for this operation. From our intel gathered by the UAV's the Goa'uld only has a couple dozen jaffa at his command but we must capture this ship, Understood SG-1" Hammond asked.

"Yes Sir" SG-1 Said

"Dismissed" Hammond said as they left the room.

(1600 Hours/September 3,1997/UNNAMED PLANET/Goa'uld Outpost)

The Goa'uld Tal'ma was one of Ra's underlord's and a powerful one at that until rumor of Ra's death caused his enemies who for so long were held at bay by Ra's Fleet's, Armies, and technology saw a moment of weakness then attacked with everything they had. System Lords were dominating and capturing Ra's former domain but Ra's forces did not just roll over and take it they gave as good as they got. It was a Bloody War, and they finally came for him on his door step but he fought back with as much force as he could muster but it wasn't enough. His Jaffa, Fleets, and planets gone he fled into uncharted space with only a Cheops-Class Warship and 30 jaffa with him. He found this planet and landed on it because of it's location outside of goa'uld space.

He was seated in his throne room contemplating on his next move when he heard a clicking noise and met a extremely bloody end.

(A Few Minutes Earlier)

Following the activation of the stargate UNSC Marines set off into the surrounding area's to pick off enemy forces that reside outside the ship in a stealthy fashion because you don't want to spook them, then have them take the ship elsewhere.

Meanwhile Sg-1 and 5 Squads of marines ringed aboard the ship by silently killing the Jaffa who were about to ring aboard and taking their place. The Squads split up and searched the ship for any enemy forces that are currently aboard right now the current head count for killed jaffa is 28 there are only 2 remaining and once there out of the way the goa'uld is open season.

SG-1 and 2 Marines were heading down the hall to the throne room, daniel led the way because he had been aboard Ra's ship and this was of the same design. They finally came to a hall that contained the Ring transporter that would get them to the throne room and 2 Jaffa were guarding it because the lord wishes to be left with his thoughts.

Jack stared at the two jaffa that were between him and his objective and thought (There they are)

They were hiding behind pillar's in the hall.

"Alright you two" he said to the two Marines and they snapped to attention"Go around and come up behind them, when we make a distraction kill them as silently as possible we don't need the snake head waking up"he finished and they nodded then went down a different hall to the other side.

He Waited for the conformation and ordered SG-1 through the use of hand signal's to ready themselves. (Okay Here goes nothing) he thought as he tossed a rock he picked up outside in the entrance way to the next hall way where Teal'c was hiding . When one of the guards came to investigate it, Teal'c, like a large shadow, came up behind him covered his mouth and snapping his neck all in one quick move then he dragged the body out of site.

Mean while when the other guard was waiting for his companion to return the 2 marines were coming up behind him with silenced weapons and were aiming for the base of his skull but, as if on some instict, he pulled a knife from his holster turned and threw it into one of the marines lower abdomen before he died from a shot to the head.

The marine was injected with biofoam for later treatment the other marine will stay with him while SG-1 continues on ahead.

"The snake head is just up ahead once he's out of the way were home free" Jack said as they activated the Ring Transporter.

A few minutes later when they entered the throne room they instantly hid behind statues that looked like winged bulls and Hawks because there on the throne was the head honcho of this joint. He had a troubled expression on his face and seemed to not even pay attention to his surrounding's, he's pretty sure he could walk right up to him and put a bullet in his brain but as they say better safe then sorry. He didn't want no snake come flying at him once it leaves it's host everyone on this mission was told to keep there distance and kill any snake they come across. He raised his M7 supressed SMG set up a shot turned the safety off with a clicking noise then put a full cartridge of bullets into his head and spinal area where the symbiote is located.

"This is O'neill of SG-1 all enemy hostiles have been elliminated and the primary objective has been captured." Jack said into the ear piece connected to his helmet.

"_Roger, destroy all symbiote's aboard but capture one and place it the special container for study we want no mishaps_" A voice said on the radio.

"Roger That" jack said.

Luckily the guard's symbiote who was at the entrance was still alive so they removed it from the pouch, which was easier because it was weak from being inside a dead jaffa and placed it inside a container that was designed to simulate the symbiote's natural aquatic environment and feed electric current into the water to keep it alive. This was accomplished from studying dead symbiotes and Teal'cs symbiote'junior'. After that was done jaffa were stripped of thier weapons and armor then disintegrated with acquired Zat guns this was occuring all around the ship and outside to ensure that not one jaffa or symbiote would be left alive.

(1630 Hours/September 3,1997/UNNAMED PLANET/Captured Goa'uld Outpost)

Some time later Science Teams and Marines came through the stargate to secure this planet and study the Goa'uld vessal. They Loaded up the Confiscated weapon's, Armor, and Items found on board the ship to send them back to earth for study. Samantha was studying the control crystal's in various computer panel's, she never thought that she would see a real crystal based computer system and could not wait to take it apart. Some of this technology can be a real boon for earth: invisible sublight drives, subspace technology, Sensor technology, and a whole lot more.

This Planet and others like it that are close in Proximity to earth solar system will be Colonized later on in a effort to take the burden off a heavily populated world and to start rebuilding the UEG to it's former height. Planet's like these will become farming and mining worlds that will provide material's and wealth to the UEG and to build fleets for the UNSC. There power is small right now but it will grow over time and become a superpower among the stars.


End file.
